Mi pequeña amante
by mar-627
Summary: Esto es lo que sucede cuando cierta pelirroja encuentra ebrio a su profesor :


NOTA: Ésta es una historia importante para mí ya que es la primera vez que escribo lemmon y me gustaría saber que opinan. Así que ya lo saben: niños menores de edad y personas sensibles, favor de abstenerse de leer este fic. Jajajajaja me sentí letrero de advertencia. :P Espero que les guste

*Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todos son obra de JK Rowling

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras pensaba en ella y en Harry. Aún estaba muy enamorada de él, pero creía que por el momento no bebía molestarlo. Hacía poco que habían derrotado a Voldemort y acababan de comenzar un nuevo curso, de modo que tampoco habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para hablar de su relación.

No veía por donde caminaba y en realidad no sabía a donde se dirigía y no se detuvo hasta que cerca del despacho de Snape escuchó algo.

Tocó la puerta. Nadie le respondió y pensó que tal vez alguien había entrado a robarle al profesor, así que decidió entrar para detenerlos, pero lo que vio la sorprendió…

Era el profesor Snape quien se encontraba adentro, solo que…diferente: Snape estaba un poco pasado de copas. Ella sólo lo observó.

Ginny sabía que después de la guerra, el hombre había recuperado la conciencia, ya que al ser tan cercano a Voldemort sabía que posiblemente lo atacaría así que tomó las medidas necesarias para sobrevivir a cualquier tipo de ataque, incluso a la mordida de la serpiente así que Snape en realidad nunca había muerto.

Ahora todos sabían que Snape siempre estuvo de parte de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix, y que durante muchos estuvo ayudando a Harry secretamente. Por esa razón Ginny le tenía cierto aprecio al hombre por el que desde hacía unos cuantos años sentía algo más que un simple sentimiento alumna-profesor. Y no pudo evitar sentirse mal al verlo en ese estado.

-Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó en voz baja. Él no la escuchó y una fuerza interna desconocida la hizo exclamar- ¡Severus!

Él giró rápidamente con una expresión extraña. Ginny había cruzado la línea, moriría, estaba segura. El profesor Snape se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja y para cuando acortó la distancia entre ambos ella no podía moverse. Tal vez era el miedo que sentía por lo que le esperaba o tal vez era que de pronto comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, nerviosa al sentir a ese hombre tan cerca de ella.

-Sabía que algún día vendrías- susurró con su profunda voz cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de la chica. Ginny no podía reaccionar y sólo se dejó llevar cuando sintió los labios del Slytherin sobre los de ella.

Ese sentimiento era totalmente diferente a lo que había sentido durante su corta vida. Era totalmente diferente a lo que sentía cuando Harry la besaba. Esto era más… ¿excitante?

Sí, podía sentir la lujuria crecer en su interior y aumentó la pasión del beso y él le correspondió. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando sólo sabía una cosa: deseaba a Severus Snape y hasta ahora lo notaba. Esa noche Ginny Weasley sería se Severus Snape

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- preguntó el hombre- Potter podría enfadarse- dijo en un tono burlón

-Estoy muy segura,-dijo sabiendo que estaba mal, ya que su profesor estaba un poco ebrio- hazme tuya, Severus-pidió con lujuria

El la cargó hasta su recamara, que se encontraba detrás del despacho, y la depositó en la cama. Poco a poco la despojó se su blusa y la besó desde su boca, entreteniéndose un largo tiempo en sus senos, hasta su vientre. La pelirroja se retorcía de placer y cuando Snape volvió a besarla en la boca ella aprovechó el momento para masajear la parte íntima del hombre. Ese movimiento excitó en extremo a Severus, pues pudo notar que realmente estaba dispuesta a continuar y le quitó la falda del uniforme. Él se deshizo de su ropa rápidamente y quedó totalmente desnudo, de modo que Ginny pudo ver el bien formado cuerpo del hombre y no pudo evitar tocarlo. A cada movimiento la pasión y la lujuria se complementaban. Él tocaba sus piernas y trataba de quitarle sus bragas, mientras besaba su abdomen cuando lo logró, comenzó a tocarla de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho. Ginny gemía de placer, Severus levantó las piernas de la joven y la penetró. Ella soltó un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir a un hombre dentro de ella por primera vez pero no le importó, ya que la pasión era mucho más fuerte que el dolor y pronto se unió al movimiento de caderas de Snape para de esa manera terminar con una explosión de placer, del tipo de placeres que no se pueden describir con palabras. Snape se recostó a su lado y la besó dulcemente

-Sabía que vendrías, que me preferías a mí y no a Potter, te amo Lily- dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

¡¿Lily? ¿La había hecho suya por que pensaba que era Lily? "Claro, ¿Qué posibilidad tengo yo si él siempre la ha amado a ella?" pensaba amargamente.

Durante los días siguientes a su encuentro con Severus Ginny se sentía como una completa estúpida, se había entregado a un hombre que nunca le correspondería. Eso era lo que más le dolía: saber que Snape nunca la amaría.

-Señorita Weasley, tengo que hablar con usted, ¿sería tan amable de pasar?

Snape la miraba desde la entrada de su despacho. Ginny iba caminando distraídamente pensando en ella y su profesor de pociones, caminaba de la misma manera que caminaba el día que se acostó con Snape. Él la miraba de una manera extraña como si sintiera, ¿culpa?

-¿Qué ocurre profesor?- dijo Ginny cuando entró a la habitación. Hiciera lo que hiciera no lo miraría a los ojos.

-Ocurre que necesito que usted… se haga pasar por Lily Evans de nuevo

-¡¿QUÉ?- la impresión por la petición de Snape la obligó a mirarlo sorprendida- ¿Qué ha dicho profesor?

-Ya me escuchaste, Weasley. Esa noche yo no estaba tan ebrio como creíste. Estaba completamente conciente de lo que hacíamos. Pude sentir la pasión desbordándose por tu piel Ginebra y eso me volvió loco.- "¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?" se preguntaba la pelirroja- Tú me volviste loco

No, eso no podía estar pasando. Ginny se dijo que estaba soñando, su profesor, ese hombre que le robaba el aliento le estaba diciendo que ella lo volvía loco, eso no podría ser más que un sueño.

-No es un sueño Ginebra- escuchó decir a Snape. Cierto, lo había olvidado Severus sabía Legeremancia- Es real y te deseo

-Entonces, ¿porqué quieres que me haga pasar por Lily Potter?- preguntó remarcando el apellido de Lily

-Por que de esa manera no me sentiré culpable de poseerte: eres mi alumna Ginebra.

Ginny descubrió que le encantaba que Snape la llamara Ginebra, la hacía sentirse madura como toda una mujer. Se acercó a besarlo y le agradó sentir que él le correspondía al beso que le daba. Podía sentir lo que él quería

-En ese caso no seré más tu alumna- La miró intrigado- seré tu aprendiz. Tú me enseñarás todo lo necesario para ser tu amante- aclaró con una voz seductora.

-Te enseñaré lo que tú quieras. ¿Quién necesita el triste recuerdo de Lily, pudiendo tenerte a ti? A partir de este momento eres mi pequeña amante y que Potter y el mundo se vallan al diablo.

La besó apasionadamente, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Ginny Weasley pronto sabría lo que la pasión te provoca y más cuando lo descubres con un hombre como Severus Snape.

Quiero aclarar que no tengo ninguna fascinación con Snape. Es sólo que un día escribiendo otro fic (un **Romione**, que por cierto está en proceso de ser publicado, ja) pensé que el mejor personaje para describir el lemmon era Severus Snape, así que no me juzguen ¡por que pronto seré una abogada exitosa y… y… los demando! Jajajajajajaajaja eso ni yo misma lo creo _**Por favor dejen sus comentarios **_y díganme que les pareció este one-shot, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí.

Saludos y besos para todos, queridos lectores

Mar_627


End file.
